


Approaching Five by Five

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since their reunion, Sanzo has noticed a change in Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approaching Five by Five

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Betas rule (in particular Whymzy and Jedi). For the prompt "return."

Approaching Five by Five

 

Goku was different. He acted and reacted a little differently. He even looked taller and more sure of himself.

But then, maybe Sanzo was different, too. Their disastrous battle with Ukoku Sanzo wasn't the first time they'd gotten their asses kicked, but it might've been the first time Sanzo hadn't known if he would survive. He almost felt frightened to face the rat bastard again.

And that pissed him off. It was a cold rage, deep and focused, a soothing balm on his nearly healed wounds. But at least now he had some answers and knew what he was up against. The bastard would go down. Somehow.

Sanzo inhaled deeply on a cigarette, feeling the comforting rush of nicotine and hearing the quiet thump of weapons engaging outside. Gojyo and Goku were sparring again, as they did every night—anger over their defeat made them serious about training.

Shit had gotten real for all of them.

Yes, Goku had changed. He didn't need Sanzo anymore and that was important to them both. He'd learned to stand on his own two feet and he radiated a quiet confidence that hadn't been there before. Sanzo remembered the night of bullets and blood, of Hakkai's sacrifice, of Gojyo's disdain, and of Goku's miraculous survival.

That moment had frightened Sanzo, possibly more than his battle with Ukoku had. Sanzo's actions that night had exposed him, made him vulnerable to Ukoku. And to himself.

If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. He hadn't done that. Goku's near-death made Sanzo vulnerable and Ukoku had tested that weakness, confirming it.

And Ukoku had torn Sanzo's identity apart, and when his last hope was gone, it was Goku who'd saved him. He'd also almost killed Sanzo in the process, but that wasn't really an issue. If Sanzo had died at that moment, the moment Goku took his hand, at least he would've died as Sanzo and not as an empty vessel.

"What'cha thinking about, Sanzo?" Goku asked. 

Sanzo almost started. The little bastard had sneaked up on him. That was new, too—a quiet Goku. 

"Not that crow guy again, is it?"

"No." 

Goku raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

Sanzo put out his cigarette and said, "Are you idiots done?"

"For tonight." Goku snagged a tangerine from a bowl on the table and began peeling it. "Man, I was on fire today. Gojyo's having Hakkai patch him up. Are we going to eat soon?"

"Yes."

"Cool, I'll go wash up."

Sanzo watched as Goku climbed the stairs. Trust had always been part of their bond, but with Goku's newfound confidence he'd become more of a partner than a simple walking stomach. 

Sanzo couldn't deny it any longer: Goku was an adult now. And Sanzo was having a difficult time with his feelings over the change. And not just because Goku didn't need him anymore.

"Stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Hakkai," Gojyo said, standing behind Sanzo, "Do you think Sanzo was just checking out Goku's ass?"

"Well, it certainly appeared that way, didn't it?" Hakkai answered.

Sanzo ignored them and opened his paper.

"I think we hit a nerve," Gojyo said. "Well, whatever. I'm gonna head for the hot springs."

Sanzo folded over a corner of his paper. "What hot springs?"

 

The hot springs were located in the back of the inn, and because he was the "honorable Sanzo blah blah blah" the innkeeper gave them access to the private bath. Sanzo waited until Hakkai and Gojyo finished. Once they were gone, he headed in for a quick wash and a long soak, trying not to think about anything else and especially not what Hakkai and Gojyo had been doing in the bath for so long.

He slid the door back and stepped outside onto the cobbled walkway, his sandals making a comforting noise on the stones. At the small, private hot spring, he kicked off his shoes and pulled the knot loose on his yukata. 

"Oh, hey, Sanzo," Goku said as he sat up from the back of the pool. "Sorry! I thought everyone was done."

For a microsecond, Sanzo hesitated, still as a statue as he thought about being naked with Goku. Or even a naked Goku. A chilly breeze slipped through his opened robe and he shivered, wondering if he should retreat. 

"I can leave if you want." Goku started to stand up.

"No. You're fine." Fuck it, Sanzo wanted a soak and he'd be damned if Goku's presence was going to shake him up. Sanzo let his robe slide off his arms and tossed it aside. As he stepped into the scalding water, he realized Goku was watching him.

"What?" 

"Oh, um, nothing. Just … we haven't done this in a long time. You know, relax in a hot spring." 

Sanzo felt certain Goku wasn't thinking about the last bath they'd had together. He'd been watching Sanzo with more interest than that. Something about that little moment made Sanzo feel … something. And that made him frown.

Goku leaned back into the rocks and stared at the stars in the open sky. He said, "Since our fight with Ukoku, you seem different."

Sanzo felt an eyebrow rise. Goku thought Sanzo was different? "How?"

"Well, um, you talk to me like I'm almost an equal, now." Goku scratched at his cheek and shifted in the water.

Sanzo sighed, embracing the gentle onslaught of the heated water. "You're an idiot."

"See, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Goku said. "You didn't shout at me and you almost sounded—I dunno—nice!"

"Is that a problem?" Sanzo asked, watching Goku's wrinkled brow.

Goku blinked and then shook his head. "No."

"That's why you're an idiot." 

"You know, sometimes, when you call me 'idiot' quiet that way, it kinda sounds … I dunno, maybe you _like_ me a little?"

Sanzo wished he had a cigarette. And a drink. A big drink.

Goku's voice was soft, almost breathless when he spoke again. "You do, don't you?"

"Che." 

"Right." Goku gave him a wide, knowing grin—too knowing, in fact—before settling back into the water. "Right. Me, too."

Sanzo was done talking. But the water felt good, the night was clear, and his company was Goku. 

All was right in Sanzo's world.

End


End file.
